Os Larry Stylinson - Love makes the world go round
by Mala29
Summary: Harry est seul pour la St Valentin, une année de plus. Mais cette fois ci, il va recevoir un coup de fil des plus intriguant. OS Larry Stylinson - LEMON explicite


COUPLE : Larry Stylinson (Louis Tomlison x Harry Styles)

RATING : M (pour cause de lemon explicite)

NOTE DE MOI : C'est le premier OS que je poste. C'est aussi le premier lemon officiel que j'ai écrit. Mon OS est posté un peu en avance, mais bon... C'est un spécial St Valentin. J'en ai un autre, un Narry pour Mardi Gras, ainsi que d'autre mais que je posterais pas tout de suite.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, j'en suis désolée. J'ai beau me relire et me relire, j'en rate toujours quelques unes.

_**Love makes the world go round**_

Je soupirais en voyant la porte de mon petit appartement se refermer sur mon meilleur ami, Liam Payne. Celui ci venait de m'annoncer qu'il invitait sa petite amie, Danielle, au restaurant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin. Et aujourd'hui, comme depuis de nombreuses années, je déteste cette stupide fête. J'étais heureux pour lui. C'est super qu'il se soit trouvé une petite amie qui lui corresponde et dont il est follement amoureux. Mais moi... Moi, je vais encore passer la soirée seul. Je pense que comme les autres années, je vais me donner un simple rendez vous avec M. le pot de glace géant devant la télé à regarder ces stupides films et feuilletons qui passent. D'ailleurs, je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. C'est d'un pas lent que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me mettre en tenue décontractée avant de prendre mon super pot de glace et de m'affaler devant la télé.

Je n'étais qu'à la moitié de mon "repas" lorsque le téléphone sonna. D'une voix monocorde, je sortit un long "**Allôôôô ?**" Et la discussion commença...

"**Oui ? Je suis bien chez M. Harry Styles ? **Me demanda la personne.

- **Oui, c'est bien moi. **Répondis-je.

- **Mon maître souhaiterait vous voir. **M'annonçât-t-il.

- **Votre maître ? Mais qui est-il ? **

- **Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Sachez seulement qu'il vous attend à la Cigale Romantique. Soyez y dans deux heures.**"

La ligne coupa. J'étais intrigué. Qui pouvait bien vouloir me voir le jour de la St Valentin ? Tout le monde doit être en train de dîner avec son amour. Je fis pourtant l'inventaire des personnes qui auraient pu vouloir me voir. Liam, Niall, Zayn... Non, chacun était à un rendez vous.

L'image d'une personne rencontrée il y a peu dans un bar gay pas loin de chez moi me revins en mémoire... Je soupirais... Cet homme était vraiment beau... Je sortis de mes pensées, regardant l'heure. J'avais donc rendez vous à 20h. Très bien. Ce qui me laissais un peu de temps pour me préparer.

Je pris une rapide douche et me changeais rapidement avant de prendre ma voiture. Ignorant où se trouvait cette Cigale Romantique, je programmais mon GPS pour qu'il me guide.

En moins de trois quart d'heure, j'étais arrivé.

Je fus ébloui par la beauté du bâtiment. Il était composé de plusieurs étages et il semblait assez vieux. Je fus étonné de voir que c'était un restaurant français qui faisait aussi hôtel.

Un homme s'approcha de moi..

"**Vous êtes en avance.** Me dit il

- **Je sais. **

**- Veuillez me suivre." **M'ordonna-t-il presque

Je l'écoutais. Après avoir traversé un couloir où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de nourriture française, il me fit prendre ascenseur avant de me conduire de nouveau dans un long couloir. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte 713. Il semblait s'être transformé en statue. Je le regardais lui, puis la porte et encore lui avant de comprendre que mon guide attendait juste que j'entre.

Doucement, j'ouvris la porte. La pièce dans laquelle j'entrais était relativement sombre. Je fis quelques pas, regardant la chambre malgré l'obscurité. Je visitais rapidement l'habitat et je constatais que j'étais dans une suite royale. C'était vraiment... Wahou ! Géant, magnifique, splendide ! Il n'y a pas assez de superlatifs pour décrire cette pièce. Moi qui croyais que ce genre de chose n'existait quand dans les films...

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrivais dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. C'était aussi le seul endroit où il y avait de la lumière. Lumière que je n'avais pas osé allumer, n'étant pas chez moi.

Étrangement, les lieux semblaient avoir préparés pour un rendez vous. Des bougies étaient placées sur la table, sur les meubles et quelques unes étaient par terre. Des pétales de roses venaient pimenter le tout rendant la pièce vraiment féerique. Je restais stupéfait par tant de beauté.

Derrière moi, un bruit se fit entendre. Des pas, une porte qui se referme. Mon coeur s'emballa, mais les années de karaté que j'avais pratiqué me revinrent en mémoire. Je fermais les yeux et je me concentrais.

Une respiration. Des pas relativement lents. Qui se dirigent vers moi. Cinq mètres... Trois mètres... Un mètre... Je me retournais d'un coup. Je pris l'inconnu par le bras et d'un même mouvement, je lui fis un croche pied.

En moins de trois secondes, l'homme s'était retrouvé au sol, moi sur son torse, un air menaçant au visage. La lumière des bougies ne suffisaient pas à éclairer le visage de l'homme.

Contre toutes attentes, il se mit à rire. Autant dire que ça m'a déstabilisé. Et d'un coup, il inversa les positions. Mon ombres ne le cachait plus. Je pouvais voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il avait de magnifique yeux couleur océan. Ses dents étaient parfaitement blanches et alignées. Il avait une mèche qui lui retombait sur le front, ajoutant encore à son charme.

Je le connaissais et le reconnaissais. C'était l'homme du bar. Et il me regardait fixement. Je fermais les yeux, l'espace de quelques secondes espérant que mes joues n'avaient pas prient cette couleur. Mais la chaleur que je ressentais me prouvait bien du contraire. J'étais rouge pivoine.

Il se releva alors et il me tendit une main, que je m'empressais de prendre. Elle était douce, divinement douce.

Nous étions maintenant face à face. Je pu constater qu'il était légèrement plus petit que moi.

"**Hum... Donc après cette présentation disons... physique. **Dis-je en rougissant encore plus.** Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ? **

**- La réponse "Je suis le gars du bar", ne te suffis pas ? **Répondit-il, légèrement moqueur.

-** Pas vraiment.**

**- Alors... Je m'appelle Louis William Tomlinson, **se présenta-t-il en me souriant

-** LE Louis Tomlinson ? L'acteur** **?**

**- En chair et en os.**

**- Wow..."**

D'un coup je pris conscience que mes gestes de tout à l'heure. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. J'avais quand même agressé un acteur... Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre tout en regardant mes chaussures. Ooooh ! C'est beau des chaussures...

**"Désolé... Pour tout à l'heure. **Marmonnais-je

- **Ce n'est pas grave du tout !" **dit-il en rigolant.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants. Pas un des ces silences tendu ou gêné, bien que je le sois, mais un silence reposant et dans lequel j'étais en confiance. Louis me prit la main et me conduisit à la table. Il tira une chaise sur laquelle il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était en face de moi. Il croisa ses mains sur la table.

"**Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais manger ? **

**- Euh... Ce qu'il y a ?**"

Je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ma réponse, mais en tous cas, ça le fit rire.

**"Il y a tout ce que tu veux. Enfin... Surtout des plats français. **M'expliqua-t-il

**- Ah... C'est que... Je ne connais rien en gastronomie française... **Avouais-je

**- Pas de problème, **résolu-t-il. **Je vais commander pour toi. **

**- Euh... Bon... Si vous voulez.**

**- Je le veux. Et ne me vouvoies pas s'il te plait. J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans d'un coup."**

Cette réflexion me fit sourire. Il y eu de nouveau un silence pendant lequel Louis décidais ce qu'il allait manger et par la même occasion, ce que j'allais manger.

Au bout d'un instant, il sortit un petit bout de papier sur lequel il nota quelque chose, surement les plats. Il mit le morceau de papier dans une petite machine et quelques minutes plus tard, une personne est venue toquer à la porte.

La personne entra sans attendre une permission d'entrée. Ce n'étais pas une personne mais plusieurs qui arrivèrent. Chacune portait deux plats. Faisant un rapide calcule, je comptais six plats au total. Soit trois chacun. Pffiou... Je n'ai plus faim d'avance. Un dernier serveur tenait une table qu'il posa à côté de nous. Les plats furent placés sur cette table ainsi que les différents vins et les cinq hommes repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Louis souleva chacun des couvercles qui étaient posés sur les plats. Il m'en donna un, alors qu'il prenait aussi le sien. Je l'interrogeait du regard quand à la nature de mon plat.

"**Je t'ai pris des truffes noires farcies au foie gras. **Répondit-il à ma question muette.

**- Ça à l'air bon. Et toi ? Tu as pris quoi ? **Demandais-je

**- Des toasts de langoustine au caviar.**

**- Je pourrais goûter ? **

**- Bien sûr."**

Je pris ma fourchette et commençais à goûter mon plat alors que Louis nous servait du Sancerre Blanc. C'était vraiment délicieux. Je n'arrêtais pas de gémir de bonheur devant le goût de mon entrée, ce qui faisait rire l'acteur qui se trouvait devant moi. Il me fit goûter son plat et j'aurais pu mourir tellement c'était bon.

Je mangeais ensuite une Piperade basque servit avec un filet de boeuf. Louis avait prit une Truffade et une fois encore, il me fit goûter son plat. Tout ce qu'il avait choisi était exquis.

Puis vint le dessert... Ma partie du repas préférée.

Il prit une part de gâteau breton alors que j'avais une part de tarte tatin.

Je mangeais mon plat, presque les yeux fermés tellement c'était bon. Je suis officiellement tombé amoureux de la cuisine française.

"**Euh... Harry ?**

**- Oui ?** dis-je en relevant la tête de mon plat

**- Tu as une miette là...**

**- Où ça là ? **demandais-je

**- Je... Et bien..."**

Il se leva, s'accroupit devant moi. Et de son pouce retira la miette qui se trouvait au coin de ma lèvre. Son doigt continua sa route en caressant mes lèvres, puis ma joue.

**"Euh... Je... Excuse moi ! **dit Louis en se relevant précipitamment. ** Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**"

Il voulut retourner à sa place mais d'un geste inconscient, j'attrapais son poignet. Je me levais pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Il me regardait intrigué. Je le regardais aussi, et doucement, j'approchais mon visage du sien. J'arrêtais mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêchais de franchir ces derniers centimètres. La peur, ou le doute peut être... Mais je n'eut pas à les franchir. Ce fut lui qui le fit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis tout de suite à son baiser, mouvant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieur en une demande muette. J'entrouvris légèrement ma bouche, permettant à sa langue d'entrer afin de jouer avec la mienne. Un ballet endiablé commença, chacun voulait prendre le dessus. Je finis par céder, le laissant mener la danse.

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il tirait presque sur mon cou pour approfondir le baiser. Des papillons volaient dans mon estomac et c'est bien trop vite que nous nous sommes séparés.

Il me prit par la main et me guida vers sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière moi et il me plaqua contre elle.

"**Dit tout de suite si tu ne veut pas aller plus loin...Car une fois lancé, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. **M'informa-t-il

- **Je suis tout à toi...**"

Il n'en fallu pas plus. Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche. Mes mains partirent se loger dans ses cheveux où je le décoiffais, pendant qu'il me caressait par dessus mes vêtements. Je me sentais devenir de plus en plus dur. Je gémissais dans le baiser quand il me pinça un téton, durcit de désir. Fiévreusement, je retirais son haut pendant qu'il butinait mon cou. Je souris, puis gémis en sentant qu'il me faisait un suçon. Je décalais légèrement ma tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à l'endroit. Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse. Le frôlant, le pinçant et le caressant. J'étais à l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions et chaque geste que je faisais sur son corps le faisait frémir. Son suçon terminé, il me ré-embrassa. A son tour, il retira mon haut et d'une main ferme posé contre mon torse, il me guida contre le lit. Je me laissais allonger contre le matelas. Il embrassa mes cheveux, mon front, mes yeux, ma bouche, suivant une ligne imaginaire qui le conduisait à mon nombril. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur mes tétons, les léchant, suçotant, mordillant. Tant d'actions qui me faisaient gémir de plaisir. Il descendit à mes pieds pour retirer mes chaussures puis mes chaussettes avant de remonter plus haut.

Il arriva à mon pantalon. Il déboucla ma ceinture et avec une lenteur frustrante, Louis retira mon pantalon. Je me retrouvais en boxer. Il vient presser ses lèvres contre mon membre érigé de désir. Mon dos s'arqua devant la sensation. Il commença à lécher mon membre par dessus mon boxer. C'était purement délectable. De nouveau lentement, il retira mon boxer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas son but.

Je me relevais sur les coudes pour le voir et la vision que jeu aurait suffit à me faire jouir si je m'étais pas mordu la lèvre. Louis était debout et voyant que je le regardais, il commença son jeu. Il se déshabilla. Il se caressait et gémissait de plaisir sous ses soins.

Je tendis une main vers lui.

"**Viens là**..." Le priais-je

Il me sourit tendrement avant de s'allonger sur mon corps. Nous frissonnâmes de concert quand nos peaux se rencontrèrent. Je pouvais sentir son érection frotter contre ma cuisse. Il m'embrassa doucement, amoureusement presque. Il descendit titiller mes tétons de nouveau et inconsciemment, j'ondulais des hanches.

"**Hum... Hum... Impatient dit donc... **Remarqua-t-il

**- Je n'ai juste pas l'habitudes des préliminaires... longs.**

- **Menteur va !**"

Mais il accéléra un peu la cadence. Il me présenta trois doigts.

"**Voici Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Prends en soin." **Me dit il.

Je souris à sa remarque. Oh oui. Je vais en prendre soin. J'happais ses doigts avec délicatesse et commençais à les endure de salive. Je jouais avec ses doigts. Les déplaçant dans ma bouche. Quand j'eu finis, je les mordillais légèrement.

Louis vint alors m'embrasser. J'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes et lentement, il introduisit un premier doigt en moi. Je grimaçais légèrement devant l'intrusion. Puis un deuxième. Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux et quand je fut bien habitué à sa présence, il introduisit un troisième doigt. Je bougeais largement mes hanches, cherchant à augmenter le plaisir ressenti.

Il retira ses doigts et une sensation de vide me prit. Mais il présenta quelque chose de bien plus volumineux. Son membre, guidé par sa main se frayait un chemin en moi. Je me crispais légèrement devant l'intrusion.

"**Je sais ! Il faut que je me détende !**

- **C'est mieux, oui." **rigola-t-il

Quand il fut entièrement en moi, il s'arrêta, me laissant le temps de me faire à sa présence. J'ondulais légèrement les hanches, lui signalant qu'il pouvait bouger. Louis commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Il accélérait progressivement la cadence. Au bout d'un moment, il toucha un point en moi. Mon dos s'arqua sous le plaisir et je lui réclamais de retoucher cet endroit. Il retapa dedans. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Le plaisir venait de partout, ses mains caressaient mon membre, sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Je n'en finissais plus de gémir des "**Louis" **tantôt criés, tantôt chuchotés. Je finis par me libérer entre nos deux corps en criant son prénom. Submergé par l'orgasme, je ne le senti pas se déverser en moi mais je l'entendis crier à son tour mon prénom. Il se retira doucement et roula sur le côté pour ne pas m'écraser. Je me blottis contre son torse et il m'entoura de ses bras.

"**C'était... Magique... **Soufflais-je avec le peu de force qu'il me restait.

- **Tu peux le dire.**"

Ça remarque me fit sourire. Doucement, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais heureux. Une paire d'yeux bleus était braquée sur moi.

"**Hum...**Gémis-je en émergeant du sommeil. **Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? **

**- Un quart d'heure, à tout casser.**

**- Hein ? Mais tu as eu du mourir d'ennui !**

**- Non...** Susurra-t-il **Tu es beau quand tu dors.**

**- Ah bah sympa ! J'suis moche en journée, en gros ! **Relevais-je

- **Non. En journée, tu es magnifique."**

Je le dévorais du regard. Il m'embrassa d'un baiser rapide. J'allais l'embrasser à mon tour lorsqu'une sonnerie de portable résonna.

**"C'est le tiens ? **me demanda Louis

- **Hein ? Ah m*rde ! Mon portable !**"

Je sortis du lit en quatrième vitesse. Je cherchais mes vêtements, mais ils étaient mélangés avec ceux de Louis. Quand finalement je trouvais mon portable, la personne avait raccrochée.

"**Zut ! **jurais-je

- **Quoi ? **

**- Ça a raccroché"**

Je retournais dans le lit pour me blottir dans les bras de Louis. J'espérais que la personne rappellerais. J'espérait bien. La personne rappela. Je décrochais tout de suite.

"**Allo ? **

**- Harry ?! Mais t'es où ?**

**- Euh... **Je regardais autour de moi **Dans une chambre ? **

**- Joue pas au plus malin avec moi Styles. Tu. Es. Où ?**

**- Dans un hôtel, Liam. T'inquiètes pas pour moi.**

**- Dans un hôtel ?! Mais qu'es ce que tu fou là bas ?! **S'écria-t-il

-** Je... **Je mis la main sur le combiné et je demandais à Louis : "**Qu'est ce que je fou ici au juste ? **

**- Tu viens rencontrer ton petit ami.**

**- Oooohhh... **répondis-je avant que Liam ne reparle

**- Harry ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Tu fou quoi dans un hôtel ? **Me redemanda-t-il froidement.

**- Je viens de rencontrer mon petit ami, **lui expliquais en souriant.

**- Tu... Quoi ?!**

**- Désolé, mais j'ai à faire. **

**- Non... Mais...**

**- On se voit plus tard !"**

Je raccrochais au nez de Liam.

**"Alors je suis ton petit ami ? **

**- Seulement si tu le veux.**

**- Je le veux."**

Louis m'embrassa passionnément et allais s'allonger sur moi lorsque mon ventre nous rappela à l'ordre.

"**Désolé. Je crois que mon ventre n'est pas d'accord.**

**- Pas de problème. Viens, on va manger notre dessert d'hier."**

Je le suivit. Je mange mon dessert et après... Après je mange du Louis !


End file.
